What You Want
by Mrs.Specter1821
Summary: Harvey needs to realize what he wants. You know what they say, once one boy has a toy, all the others want it. Will Harvey come to terms with his feelings? Harvey/OC-ish. Gender bent Mike.


**_Written as a FanFiction for USA Network's "SUITS". Can be read as a stand-alone, multi-chap fic. Slash..eventually. :) _**

**_Also, I KNOW in the series Calliope is a male named Michael, but this is MY fic. This is how it is in my head. I know, I know, its scary in here. _**

**_Just a run down: Harvey is still Harvey. Cali is Mike, gender bent. Nick is a random OC that I created as rather an antagonist, so Harvey has something to overcome in his quest for Cali. You can think of his as Trevor, but with class and works as an art gallery owner. And of course, is romantically involved with Cali.  
><em>**

**_Spoilers for…Well, pretty much the entire series up until 'Bail Out'. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a half eaten carton of Chinese food from the only good take-out place in town. And that's it. Seriously, I don't even own chopsticks to eat it with. I had to borrow a fork. __If I really owned Gabriel Macht, do you really think I would be wasting my time writing a fan fiction? ;)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Harvey walked up to Calliope's door, rolled up the sleeves of his black button down to his elbows, and knocked the socially recommended three times. It was a Saturday morning, and normal bosses wouldn't be at their associates door at 8 a.m. on a Saturday morning.<p>

But he wasn't exactly a normal boss. He was Harvey Specter.

And that was reason enough.

After waiting more than enough time for Cali to come open the door, Harvey looses any points he may have scored with adhering to the social etiquette from before.

"Cali!" He begins banging on the door with his fist, "Open up! I need to talk to you!"

He expects little 5'2" Cali to open the door with her shoulder length blonde hair flying all over the place, still rubbing her sleep-ridden purple eyes.

He expects her to look up and give him a death glare, followed by one of those signature Calliope smiles that would melt even his heart.

He doesn't get what he expects.

"Cali, for the love of God, open the goddamn-" The door swings open. "Oh."

That's definitely not Cali.

"Can I help you sir?" Says the astonishingly attractive, dark haired, 5'11" man wearing grey pajama pants and…Well, that was it.

And, though Harvey hates to admit it, this tall dark stranger just might give him a run for his money as the most attractive man he knows.

"Ye-yeah." Harvey stutters. He hadn't anticipated this, and though he doesn't get flustered very easily, there are certain things in life that can take even a guy as composed as Harvey Specter by surprise. This was one of those times. "I'm looking for Calliope Ross? This **is** her apartment, isn't it?"

Tall, dark, and handsome gives Harvey a once over with a look in his eyes, a look that Harvey has yet to realize that is much like his own whenever Louis tried to steal Cali away from him to run some sort of stupid errand.

Possessiveness.

The look is gone almost as quickly as it began, like this man had finished summing up Harvey and categorized him under "Not a Threat". He smiles.

"I'm Nick Caffrey," he reached a hard out to Harvey for him to shake. "I take it your Harvey?"

Harvey mentally goes through every file in the filing cabinet he keeps in his head labeled "Cali". And he doesn't remember her ever saying anything about a Nick in any way, shape, or form.

But then he remembers the outstretched hand, and composes himself once again.

Flashing that 100 watt Specter smile, though he makes damn sure to let a little signature sharkiness slip through, he shakes this Nick persons hand.

"I take he she's mentioned me?" He grabs Nicks hand with just a bit too much vigor.

Nick smiles even bigger. "Ranted is more like it." He matches Harvey's strength in the handshake. "But in the best possible sense. Wont you come in?" He moves out of the doorway to make room for Harvey to pass through.

As he passes through the threshold, Harvey began to asses his surroundings. Saturday morning cartoons were playing on the television, and there was an amazing smell that engulfed the entire apartment.

Nick was walking back to the sad excuse for a kitchen where mixing bowls and various ingredients were laid out across the entire countertop.

"Cali's in the shower, but she should be out in no time. You can sit down and watch cartoons if you like?" He went back to what Harvey supposes he was doing before the knock on the door, which looked a lot like making breakfast.

Instead of sitting down at the couch, Harvey wandered over to one of the barstools and sat down facing opposite of Nick.

"I'd rather get to know you a little better, actually. Cal's never really mentioned you around the office."

Nick looks surprised at this, but continues to stare down at whatever he's currently mixing. "Really? That's odd. But then again, there isn't that much extra time to talk when you're the associate of the best closer in the city." He looks up, and then past Harvey. Whatever he sees causes him to break out, in Harvey's opinion at least, the dumbest (and most genuine) smile he's ever seen.

"Hey hon, have you seen my sweatpants?" Harvey turns around at the familiar voice, and is met with a very wet, very towel-clad Cali. "Oh! Harvey? What are you doing here?"

She retreats back into the hallway between the bathroom and what Harvey supposes is the bedroom. "Its **Saturday. **I know that concept is hard to grasp, but after midnight on Friday, work is over. It's the **weekend**."

Nick leaned over the counter and mumbled quietly, so only Harvey could hear. "Told you she rants."

"Now. I'm going to go find some clothes. If you'll excuse me." She stumbled off, still dripping, still towel-clad, into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And...SCENE! I promise I'll pick up RIGHT HERE as soon as I get some feedback. :) Let me know if you love this, or you hate this. Oh, and why! <strong>_


End file.
